Metallic surface coatings are commonly applied to electronic devices and decorative objects to provide corrosion protection and other desired functional properties. Bronzes are commonly used as a surface coating in a wide variety of consumer and electronic products, such as fasteners, jewelry, musical instruments, electrical connectors, bearings, fittings, tools, and so on. Bronze coatings are especially attractive as an alternative to nickel coating, since nickel is a well-known allergan.
Bronzes are commonly used as a top coat or under coat for palladium, palladium-nickel, silver, and gold objects. Final deposits offer excellent corrosion resistance, wear resistance, solderability, and a low coefficient of friction.